


i like my town (with a little drop of poison)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Antagonism, Bitterness, Blood, Character Study, F/M, Failed Relationship, Fanvid, M/M, Star POV, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: No-one knows they're lining up to go and sing...
Relationships: David/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys), Michael Emerson/Star (Lost Boys)
Kudos: 2





	i like my town (with a little drop of poison)

**Author's Note:**

> non-profit fun only.

_and he left in the fall_

_that's his picture on the wall_

_he always had a little drop of poison..._

_here, we lose a little every day...._

Rebekka Bakken – _Little Drop of Poison_ (Tom Waits Cover)

* * *

[The Lost Boys - Star's Drop of Poison](https://vimeo.com/383533024) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
